


La silhouette

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Carnaval, Ficothèque Ardente, In tempore Vitam, M/M, Venise, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un jeune homme  vêtu de noir, masqué de même couleur vient de s'appuyer contre la colonne surmontée du lion ailé de Saint Marc.  Il intrigue Nathanaël qui l'immortalise sur sa pellicule.  Qui est-il ?  Et pourquoi cette tristesse ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La silhouette

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre du quatrième défi [In tempore Vitam](http://www.ficothequeardente.com/In_Tempore_Vitam.php) sur la Ficothèque Ardente  
> 

 

 

 

Il y a déjà quatre jours que l'avion en provenance de Charleroi l'a déposé sur le tarmac de l'aéroport Marco-Polo, à Venise. Passionné de photographie et d'histoire, c'est son rêve qui se réalise. Enfin, presque.

Depuis deux ans, il faisait des petits boulots à droite et à gauche en sus de sa licence d'histoire à l'université de Liège et économisait péniblement l'argent gagné pour ce séjour dans la Cité des Doges. Il se voyait déjà, libre comme l'air, parcourant à sa guise les cent vingt et une îles reliées par les quatre cent trente cinq ponts qui composent la Sérénissime. Et même, si c'était la période la plus chère de l'année, il avait choisi, pour son petit séjour le temps du carnaval, le moment où Venise oublie la noirceur de son histoire pour revêtir ses plus beaux et riches atours. L'impatience le taraudait de plus en plus. Il en parlait peu pourtant. Lequel de ses copains pourrait comprendre sa fascination pour la ville des lagunes ? Ils étaient plutôt captivés par League of Legend ou World of Warcraft ou par leurs petites amies. Ce n'était pas son cas, mais de ça non plus, il ne pouvait parler.

Hélas, rien n'a été comme il l'avait imaginé. Lorsqu'il a annoncé son intention de partir à ses parents, ça s'est très mal passé. Sa mère a poussé des hauts cris. Quant à son père, cela a été un non, en principe, ferme et définitif. Bien sûr, il aurait pu arguer qu'il est majeur. Et son beau rêve se serait évanoui de toute façon. L'argent aurait servi à payer la caution d'un appartement et à le meubler. Devant ses larmes et, après quarante huit heures où il s'était montré dégoûté de tout, le voyant vraiment mal, sa mère a fait marche arrière. Elle a discuté avec son paternel et la sentence est tombée : il irait mais accompagné de sa gracieuse sœur. Le ciel lui était dégringolé sur la tête. On lui collait un chaperon. A dix-neuf ans. Et quel chaperon. Sarah a tout de l'emmerdeuse puissance dix. En plus, grâce à lui, elle bénéficie, elle, d'un voyage à Venise tous frais payés, alors que lui a peiné afin de se l'offrir. Il en était ulcéré. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Il jette un coup d’œil peu aimable à son aînée. Engoncée dans un manteau à capuche, les bras enserrés autour d'elle comme si il faisait une température glaciaire, elle a un air renfrogné de pékinois qui l'agace.

D'accord, Venise, c'était son rêve, pas le sien. Pourtant, qui pourrait rester insensible à ce _Il Volo dell'Angelo_ qu'ils avaient vu il y a deux jours.Le "Vol de l'Ange" est un hommage traditionnel à la cité des Doges. Jadis un acrobate audacieux descendait sur une corde tendue entre la plate forme du Campanile et la Loggia du Palais Ducal. Chaque année, le Doge y assistait accompagné des Dix, les hauts dignitaires de son conseil. Cela marquait l'ouverture de la période de carnaval. A notre époque, la ville propose à ses touristes le vol passionnant d'un prestigieux invité depuis le haut du clocher reçu au sol par des troupes costumées. Le tout est suivi d'une reconstitution historique. Qui ? Sa sœur, bien sûr.

Aujourd'hui, ce sont le paysage du Grand Canal et cette ambiance sur la place Saint-Marc, ces masques et ces somptueuses toilettes qui viennent de défiler sur le grand théâtre pour la troisième phase éliminatoire du plus beau costume qui le passionnent.

Il a fait des photos qu'il espère magnifiques. Dès sa rentrée à l'hôtel, il les chargera sur son ordinateur portable pour en étudier les défauts qu'il ne reproduira pas le lendemain. A sa droite, un éclat noir et argent attire son attention. Un jeune homme vêtu de noir, masqué de même couleur vient de s'appuyer contre la colonne surmontée du lion ailé de Saint Marc. Il interrompt son shooting du Grand Canal et des gondoles qui y sont amarrées pour tourner son objectif vers son mystérieux voisin. Avec le soleil couchant derrière lui, son personnage est saisissant de beauté mais aussi de tristesse. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il immortalise cette silhouette fière sur sa carte mémoire. En cinq jours, il l'a déjà aperçue deux fois.

La première, c'était à leur hôtel. Appuyé nonchalamment au comptoir de la réception, l'homme attendait que la jeune préposée lui donne un message ou ses clefs, il ne sait.

Il l'a revu deux jours plus tard au Palazzo Pesaro Papafava où était organisé un dîner, suivi d'un bal où Sarah l'avait traîné. Équipé d'un appareil plus discret, il espérait quand même avoir de bons résultats. Il a mitraillé tout, des plafonds peints des divinités de l'olympe, aux sculptures des dieux, aux toilettes des participants, à l'orchestre dont les musiciens étaient aussi grimés. On voyait beaucoup de touristes, beaucoup trop. Les vénitiens devaient préférer des fêtes bien moins racoleuses. Sarah dansait dans sa robe à panier, toilette de la reine Marie-Antoinette qu'elle avait empruntée au théâtre où elle joue. Un vaste chapeau couvert de plumes blanches et qui avait des airs de feutre de mousquetaire était posé sur ses cheveux auburn. Il avait, lui aussi revêtu un déguisement, une tenue de mignon de Henri III que n'aurait pas désavoué Jean Louis de Nogaret, seigneur de La Valette et de Caumont, duc d'Épernon, le plus favori parmi les favoris du souverain. Il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise dans les hauts de chausses, la culotte bouffante de velours bleu, le doublet rebrodé, ajusté par une vingtaine de petits boutons bijoux et enfin, la fraise blanche.  Son costume mettait en évidence son corps mince, plutôt petit mais bien proportionné. Il avait pris plaisir, une fois n'est pas coutume, à se maquiller, à porter, à ses oreilles, des pendentifs en forme de poire très à la mode à cette époque. Une épée dans son fourreau attachée au baudrier, une cape et un loup, tous les deux en velours bleu nuit, complétaient sa tenue dont il n'était pas peu fier.

Pourtant, quand il a vu ce jeune homme grand et bien découplé, vêtu d'un pantalon moulant noir dont le bas disparaissait dans des bottes hautes en cuir, d'une redingote aussi sombre que l'ébène, il a éprouvé un petit pincement au coeur fait de jalousie. Jalousie qui s'était vite muée en admiration. Il était superbe avec sa lavallière neigeuse, son loup bordé d'argent, la perruque blanche des aristocrates à la mode sous Louis XVI. Une tenue sobre qui paraissait pourtant, sur lui, d'une richesse peu commune. Trois mises françaises dans un palais patricien de Venise en 2013... Quelque signe du destin ? Appuyé sur une canne, la tête relevée fièrement, son inconnu regardait les couples danser sur le sol en marbre brillant. Ce n'est que lorsque deux jeunes filles l'ont quelque peu bousculé qu'il a compris que la canne ne lui sert pas d'accessoire. Il en a besoin.

Il l'a de nouveau en main, cet après midi. Une canne noire à pommeau d'argent qu'il fait rouler entre ses doigts. Indifférent à toute l'agitation autour de lui, il a les yeux fixés au loin vers l'autre rive du canal. A-t-il senti son regard ? Il se tourne vers lui. Deux masques qui se fixent. Qu'y-a-t-il derrière eux ? Qui sont-ils ? Lui, n'est qu'apparence. Son inconnu rompt le contact et, sans plus s'occuper de lui et de son appareil photo, reprend son observation. Une gondole accoste, deux jeunes filles en débarquent caquetant et pouffant escortées d'une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elles se lancent dans le récit des merveilles qu'elles ont vues alors que lui restait là, certainement incapable de s'asseoir sur les sièges rembourrés mais beaucoup trop bas du bateau. Il le regarde s'éloigner avec elles sans penser à le photographier encore.

Le temps passe, plus d'une semaine qu'ils sont là. Les festivités battent leur plein. Hier, il a été à la patinoire et en a rapporté des photos très cocasses. Il a échappé à la surveillance de sa sœur qui a fait la connaissance d'un couple belge dont les partenaires ont, comme elle, une trentaine d'années. Pourquoi, à l'étranger, cherche-t-on ce que l'on a quitté au lieu de découvrir l'inconnu ? Toujours est-il qu'occupée, elle est moins sur son dos. Il a visité toute la journée durant les calle, suivi les petits canaux, découvert des cours où sèchent le linge, des jardinets entretenus au cordeau, des palais dont l'état piteux serre le cœur. Et c'est alors que l'on pense que, doucement, la ville se meurt. Il a appris l'importance des "bricoles", ces jalons de bois colorés, liés fortement par deux, quatre, six ou plus, qui veillent à ce que les embarcations puissent suivre leur parcours sans danger d'enlisement, permettant d'éviter les zones à sec, les "barènes", sortes de bancs de sable affleurant à marée basse. Les natifs apprennent dès l'enfance à se repérer par les "bricoles" qui dessinent des sortes de rues tracées dans l'eau.

Il n'a plus revu son inconnu. Cette silhouette le captive, le fascine. Tous sens en alerte, il la cherche dans chaque ruelle, dans chaque bar, dans chaque ristorante. Ce soir, il a promis à Sarah, sans enthousiasme et même avouons le un peu contraint et forcé, de l'accompagner à l’événement musical organisé sur la place Saint-Marc, avec ses nouveaux amis. Il n'est pas sûr d'apprécier. Au moment du rendez-vous, il ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et de lancer un coup d’œil furibond à sa sœur. Le couple n'est pas seul. Une jeune fille dont il ne voit pas les traits cachés derrière le masque l'accompagne. Menue, habillée en bergère de Watteau, toute de blanc et rose vêtue, elle semble en tous points charmante. Une vraie poupée de porcelaine. Sarah est fière d'elle, même à Venise, elle a réussi à lui mettre une fille sur les bras. De quoi lui gâcher la fin de son séjour. Il pense soudain qu'il aurait dû garder son vêtement de mignon au lieu d'opter pour le second, plus viril, un uniforme de cavalier de l'empire.

Il s'ennuie. Les bavardages incessants de sa voisine l'insupportent. Soudain, il croit apercevoir la silhouette noire qu'il guette et se précipite sans même une excuse. Ce n'est pas lui mais un homme plus âgé qui ne lui ressemble en rien si ce n'est par la couleur de son costume. Déçu, il cherche, sans empressement, à retrouver sa sœur et leurs accompagnants. Il en profite pour prendre quelques photos à droite et à gauche et ce n'est une heure plus tard qu'il les rejoint. La jeune fille a compris son manque d'intérêt et c'est dans un silence morose et tendu, qu'ils regagnent l'hôtel.

 

Il pleut. Le front appuyé sur la vitre de sa chambre qui donne sur la plage, il contemple la lagune, la ville dont l'image est troublée par les larmes du ciel. Le poème de Verlaine lui vient naturellement à l'esprit.

_Il pleure dans mon cœur_   
_Comme il pleut sur la ville;_   
_Quelle est cette langueur_   
_Qui pénètre mon cœur ?_

_Ô bruit doux de la pluie_  
 _Par terre et sur les toits !_  
 _Pour un cœur qui s'ennuie,_  
 _Ô le chant de la pluie !_  
  
 _Il pleure sans raison_  
 _Dans ce cœur qui s’écœure._  
 _Quoi ! nulle trahison ?..._  
 _Ce deuil est sans raison._  
  
 _C'est bien la pire peine_  
 _De ne savoir pourquoi_  
 _Sans amour et sans haine_  
 _Mon cœur a tant de peine_ ! (1)

Il pense. Il pense à ses amours inexistantes, à ses amants éphémères et cachés. Personne ne sait son inclination envers les hommes. Il serait peut-être temps d'affronter cette réalité. Il s'est caché jusqu'à présent, choisissant la solution de la facilité. Sans attache, il a toujours remis au lendemain cette révélation qui risque de tout changer dans sa vie. Cela aurait au moins un avantage, sa sœur ne lui présenterait plus des petites amies soi disant idéales. Ses révélations prendraient certainement des airs de catastrophe nationale. Surtout pour son père. Un mouvement sur la petite place déserte, attire son attention. Une silhouette vêtue d'une parka sombre vient de sortir de l'hôtel. Saisissant sa veste et la bandoulière de son appareil au passage, il se précipite à sa suite. Son inconnu ne doit pas aller vite avec sa canne, il a une chance de le rattraper. Lorsqu'il atteint la sortie, le jeune homme est arrêté à peine trente mètres plus avant. Il semble perplexe. Enfin, il se dirige vers l'embarcadère de San Marco. Il est étonné de voir combien il est rapide malgré son boitillement. L'habitude sans doute. Il se faufile derrière lui sur le bateau de la ligne 2 Actv. Il ne comprend son but que quand il descend à l’arrêt de S. Maria Elisabett et se dirige vers la station des bus desservant le Lido. Aller à la plage sous la bruine qui tombe du ciel vénitien depuis ce matin, voilà une étrange idée. Il a choisi celle des Alberoni, une oasis protégée par le WWF très impressionnante pour son ampleur et pour son caractère semi-sauvage, on y découvre, parait-il, des oiseaux rares. Il est content d'avoir eu le réflexe de saisir son appareil photo. Son inconnu hésite devant le petit sentier sablonneux qui s'enfonce dans les ajoncs. Tout son corps paraît tendu par l'appréhension. Sa canne, brune cette fois, ne lui servira pas à grand chose dans les dunes.  Une folie, car comment appeler ça autrement, le saisit. Il s'avance derrière lui, passe son bras sous le sien.

—  Viens, lui dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Il tourne la tête vers lui, semblant à peine surpris.

—  C'est toi ?

—  Il paraît, lui fait-il en souriant. Où veux-tu aller ?

—  A l'aventure. J'aimerais voir les oiseaux, les aigrettes, les goélands et peut-être des guêpiers, des gravelots si on a de la chance. Tu voulais les immortaliser ? demande-t-il en désignant son appareil.

—  Non. Je t'ai suivi depuis l'hôtel, avoue-t-il devant le regard gris qui le sonde.

—  La pitié ? questionne-t-il en tournant le visage vers la mer.

—  Vraiment pas, se moque-t-il. Ta beauté, ta fierté n'en inspirent pas. Une envie irrépressible.

Il le fixe, enfin surpris.

—  Tu es plutôt franc, ironise-t-il.

Le premier sourire qu'il lui adresse illumine jusqu'à ses yeux gris, il lui apparaît magnifique. Au bout de la sente, ils découvrent une petite étendue de sable fin entourée par les dunes. Il le voit regarder le sol autour de lui.

—  Tu veux t'asseoir ? Là, lui fait-il en désignant la souche d'un arbre un peu plus loin.

Lavée et érodée par la mer, elle a fini par s'échouer sur le sable et des touristes ont dû la traîner là pour en faire un banc improvisé qui leur vient juste à point.

Il le retient pendant qu'il s'installe, lui évitant de se laisser aller de tout son poids, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

—  Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demande l'homme.

—  Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, raille-t-il. Si nous faisons connaissance, tu ne seras plus mon inconnu. Tu sauras des choses qui ne te plairont peut-être pas.

—  Comme le fait que tu sois gay ? l'interroge-t-il. Je le sais déjà. Ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner.

—  Par exemple. Nathanaël.

—  Livio.

—  Tu n'es pas italien pourtant, s'étonne-t-il.

—  Ma mère est originaire de Florence. Nous y venons chaque année. J'habite Paris.

—  Et moi Liège, en Belgique.

—  Cela aussi je le sais. Ton accent, continue-t-il en réponse à son air étonné.

Il a du avoir l'air choqué, car il éclate de rire.

—  Tu crois que tu n'en as pas, toi ? lui rétorque-t-il, légèrement vexé.

—  Certainement si. Honnêtement, je m'en fous. Je suis fier de ma ville lumière, se rengorge Livio.

C'est à lui de rire devant son impudence. Il pose une main sur son bras et lui désigne un groupe de goélands qui viennent d'arriver sur la petite plage. Ils sont malheureusement assez loin. Il passe la sangle de son appareil photo au-dessus de sa tête et le lui tend.

—  Sers-t-en comme jumelles. Là, tu vois cette bague, elle arme le téléobjectif. Fais la tourner jusqu'à les voir d'assez près et bien nets.

—  Je peux en faire une photo ?

—  Vas-y.

Il entend un seul déclic puis un soupir.

—  Prends en plusieurs d'affilée pour être sûr d'en avoir au moins deux ou trois bonnes. Et tu peux respirer, ajoute-t-il moqueur.

Ils sont immobiles, le regard tourné vers le large.

—  Tu as eu un accident ? ose-t-il demander.

—  Un accident de voiture, oui. Il y a presque trois ans. Je conduisais. Mon petit-ami a eu moins de chance que moi, murmure Livio, il est mort dans l'ambulance qui nous conduisait à l'hôpital.

Il emmagasine les informations. Il est gay, ce que lui n'avait pas compris, il a certainement été très amoureux et ensuite très malheureux, il a au moins vingt et un ans.

—  Désolé, souffle-t-il pour la forme. Tu veux aller un peu plus loin ? lui demande-t-il.

—  Oui.

Saisissant ses poignets, il l'aide à se lever et lui tend son bras, sur lequel Livio s'appuie. Ils descendent vers la plage et la suivent pendant un bon kilomètre. Le ciel s'est dégagé, un soleil timide et à peine tiède a fait son apparition. Depuis un moment, il sent son compagnon peser plus fortement sur lui. Il doit être fatigué. Marcher sur le sable n'est pas évident même quand on n'a pas de problème. Il leur faut rentrer avant qu'ils soient trop loin et qu'il n'y arrive plus.

—  Pas d'oiseaux, constate-t-il. Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un verre ou un café, dans un endroit sympa ? On devrait pouvoir trouver ça, non ?

Ils retournent lentement vers des lieux moins sauvages.

—  Attends, ne bouge pas.

Il arme son Canon et, tournant autour de lui en cercles de plus en plus larges, il le mitraille sous tous les angles.

—  C'est ta passion la photo, je suppose ?

—  Oui, ça et l'histoire. Je suis en seconde à l'université de Liège. Et toi ?

—  Je fais les lettres à Paris VIII. J'aurai fini mon master cette année.

—  Tu as quel âge ? s'étonne-t-il.

—  Vingt cinq ans. J'ai perdu deux ans, celui de mon accident et le suivant. Et toi ?

—  Dix-neuf, fait-il assez brièvement.

Vingt cinq ans. Pour lui, il ne doit être qu'un gosse.

—  Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? lui demande son compagnon.

—  Non. Et personne ne sait que je suis gay, soupire-t-il.

Livio ne répond pas, il doit le croire lâche en plus. L'est-il ? Peut-être que oui. Ils cherchent un bistrot sympa, prennent un café, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

—  Pourquoi le caches-tu ? demande-t-il soudain.

—  Par facilité, répond-il en haussant les épaules. Si je sortais avec quelqu'un, ce serait différent. J'aurais une raison de le dire, par respect pour lui. Là, je m'évite des discussions, des disputes et, pourquoi pas, de me retrouver éventuellement à la rue.

—  A ce point ?

—  Je ne sais pas, mon père est imprévisible. Parfois il est coulant et en d'autres circonstances... J'arrive difficilement à comprendre ses réactions. Tu te rends compte qu'ils m'ont collé ma sœur pour me surveiller comme un gamin ?

Il réalise un peu tard que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui raconter ses déboires d'enfant trop materné. Pas si il veut être pris pour un homme, car tout a changé depuis que son inconnu n'en est plus un. Depuis qu'il sait qu'il est gay, il le voit autrement. Il le fascinait, il lui plaît. Ils reprennent le bus, puis le vaporetto. Ils ont choisi la ligne 1 qui fait un parcours très étendu. Ils se désignent l'un à l'autre les façades intéressantes, les calle pittoresques. Ils admirent, rient ensemble. Il entrevoit ce que pourrait être la complicité avec un autre homme. Sur la place Saint-Marc, les masques ont refait leur apparition en même temps que le soleil. Livio lui montre un couple vêtu de superbes costumes de couleur jaune safran. Lui semble avoir mis sur sa tête un de ces turbans de maharaja surmonté d'une aigrette et d'une pierre d'une grosseur conséquente. Le masque clair de sa compagne, à peine dissimulé sous une voilette dorée d'une finesse arachnéenne, est d'une rare délicatesse. Ils forment un ensemble particulièrement harmonieux. Il les photographie sous l’œil attentif de son compagnon, avant de tendre son appareil à Livio qui le prend maladroitement à cause de sa canne qu'il cale en dessous de son bras, avant de tourner le Canon vers lui.

—  Non ! s'exclame-t-il.

—  Si.

Sans s'occuper de sa protestation, il le mitraille sous tous les angles, le faisant bouger puisque lui ne le peut pas.

—  Remue-toi, lui commande le jeune homme. Regarde vers le canal, maintenant vers le palais des doges. Montre-moi ce que je viens de prendre, lui demande-t-il ensuite.

Il contemple d'un œil critique les prises de vue sur l'écran de l'EOS. Elles lui montrent un jeune homme sérieux, avec une bouche un peu boudeuse, un visage mince sous une courte chevelure brune aux reflets acajou, des yeux verts trop grands qui lui dévorent le visage et lui donnent un air perpétuellement étonné.

—  Regarde, tu es superbe, lui fait Livio.

—  Trop petit, trop mince, lui répond-il avec une grimace.

—  Tu me fais penser à Bowie dans sa jeunesse. Avoue, il est loin d'être moche.

Son expression est gentiment moqueuse.

—  Il faut qu'on rentre, continue-t-il.

—  Tu es fatigué, constate-t-il.

—  Non, je dois aller, avec ma mère et mes cousines, dîner au Bistrot de Venise. On y mange très bien si tu as envie un jour d'essayer.

Ils reprennent le chemin de l'hôtel San Moise. Un silence lourd s'est établi entre eux. Il pense, lui, qu'il va disparaître de sa vie. La porte cochère de l'hôtel se profile déjà au bout de l'impasse, ils entrent dans la cour romantique qui, fleurie, doit être vraiment agréable en été, il lui cède le passage pour pénétrer dans l'hôtel, Livio reprend son bras aussitôt entrés. Leurs yeux s'accrochent. Il ne veut pas le perdre de vue, déjà. Une exclamation outrée le fait sursauter. Devant la réception, la mère, les cousines de Livio et le gérant de l'hôtel discutent assis dans les précieuses bergères. Il pouvait bien se plaindre d'être materné. La mère de son nouvel ami est à l'évidence inquiète, prête à ameuter la ville entière pour retrouver son fils.

—  Elle est comme ça depuis mon accident, soupire celui-ci. Dès que je disparais, elle pense qu'elle va me retrouver de nouveau sur un lit d'hôpital. Viens.

Très intimidé, il se laisse traîner vers la femme qui parle rapidement en italien à son, fils. A son ton, il comprend qu'elle lui fait des reproches.

—  Maman, j'ai vingt cinq ans. Tu me fais honte, là, dit-il en français, avec un soupir. Je te présente Nathanaël. Il est aussi à l'hôtel. Nathanaël, ma mère mais ça tu l'avais compris. Lavinia et Marina.

Après la colère, c'est un sourire qu’arbore la mère de Livio rassurée. Le même que son fils. Intimidé, il lui serre la main et fait un signe de tête aux jeunes filles.

—  Où avez-vous été ?

—  Sur la plage des Alberoni. Je voulais aller contempler les oiseaux. Nathanaël m'a aidé.

C'est assez comique de voir les expressions se succéder au rythme des paroles de Livio sur le visage de la femme replète et petite, elle a la tête levée vers son fils qui a facilement vingt centimètres de plus qu'elle. Curieuse d'abord, tendre ensuite et enfin stupéfaite. Il n'a pas le temps de s’appesantir sur la raison de cette dernière ; il entend la voix de sa sœur venant du jardin intérieur. Il veut préserver son secret. Celui de ses rencontres avec Livio ou celui de son homosexualité ? Il ne sait pas très bien.

—  Excusez-moi. Il faut que j'y aille.

Ils saluent les trois femmes poliment. Livio ne proteste pas, n'essaye pas de le retenir. Il lui en sait gré.

—  Viens me chercher demain matin. C'est toi, cette fois, qui choisiras notre destination, lui dit-il pourtant.

—  L'île de Murano, ça te dit ? demande-t-il hésitant. Il y a des tas de photos à prendre là-bas.

—  D'accord.

Il ne sait quelle attitude adopter pour lui dire au revoir. Lui serrer la main ? Lui faire la bise ? Alors, il ne fait rien, il lui sourit simplement.

Il supporte avec beaucoup de stoïcisme une soirée ennuyeuse dans un restaurant guindé et cher. Ils y mangent bien mais il en ressort affamé. A croire que les portions sont calculées pour des personnes suivant un régime basses calories. Une fois de plus, ils prennent la direction de la place Saint-Marc et du théâtre de la Fenice. L'opéra lyrique ne l'a jamais intéressé, La Bohème de Giacomo Puccini n'échappe pas à la règle. Il comprend difficilement l'enthousiasme de sa sœur et de ses amis. Il est soulagé de se retrouver dans leur chambre au charme vénitien, désuet, somptueux et romantique. Sarah occupe la salle de bain, elle en a pour un bon moment. Sa robe, ce soir, est de nouveau un emprunt au théâtre liégeois de "L'étuve". Une robe de Lavallière cette fois. Son sur-poids de bagage et la surtaxe qui en a suivi semblent assez logique.  A lui seul, le démaquillage va lui demander du travail.  Lui a hâte de voir les photos prises avec Livio. De Livio ? Aussi. Surtout même. Une heure plus tard, il s'endort le sourire aux lèvres, après avoir mis une photo du jeune homme en fond d'écran.

 

Comme tous les jours depuis son arrivée, il prend son petit déjeuner dans sa chambre devant la fenêtre qui donne sur les canaux. Il y passe moins de temps toutefois. Qu'entend Livio par matin ? C'est un peu avant dix heures qu'il descend à la réception pour avoir le numéro de chambre du jeune homme. Celui-ci l'attend déjà, discutant avec une de ses cousines, dont il a oublié le nom et se lève dès qu'il le voit.

—  Bonjour. Tu n'avais pas donné d'heure, lui fait-il après avoir salué la jeune fille.

Le premier contact , le premier bonjour est un peu emprunté. Si hier, en un élan instinctif qu'il s'explique mal encore, il l'a suivi, leur expédition de ce matin ressemble à un rendez-vous et là, il est en terrain inconnu. Ses relations avec un autre représentant de la gente masculine se résument à quelques baisers dans les toilettes du lycée avec un camarade de cours, quelques caresses dans les coins sombres des clubs gays, quelques coups vite faits dans les toilettes des discothèques, dans les cabines de douches du club de sport ou dans les vestiaires de la piscine. Juste du sexe, sans tendresse, à peine du respect.

—  C'est très bien comme ça, répond Livio avec un sourire tout en glissant, sous son bras, sa main qui vient enserrer son poignet, pendant qu'il s'appuie légèrement sur lui.  On va d'abord au musée du verre ? Ensuite voir les souffleurs ? La réceptionniste nous conseille d'aller chez Pescari. C'est un artisan verrier. Il accepte peu de monde dans son atelier.

Il s'est renseigné en patientant. Ils s'acheminent vers l'appontement de la Piezzetta San Marco. La ligne 4.1 fait le tour de l'île de Murano. Ils commencent par le musée du verre qui les impressionne. Il y prend de nombreuses photos. Si, souvent, Livio figure sur les clichés, ce n'est, bien sûr, que hasard. Lorsqu'ils en sortent, il est plus que temps de déjeuner. Ils optent pour un restaurant qui ne paie pas de mine mais qui leur a été recommandé par l'employée de l'hôtel, le Busa Alla Torre Da Lele. Ils choisissent une entrée de calamars frits servis avec quelques crudités puis une grillade de poissons pour deux personnes avec un accompagnement de pâtes délicieuses. Ils sont à peu près les seuls touristes. Le patron au look de vieux baroudeur, fort en gueule et en gestes, discute avec des habitués. De son bar, il ne les lâche pas des yeux. Il débite à une vitesse impressionnante des torrents de paroles. Ses clients se mettent à rire, se retournant vers eux. Il a saisi dans le flot les mots "bella ragazza", il a bien peur d'en saisir la signification.

—  Tu me traduis ?

Au sourire moqueur de son compagnon, il comprend qu'il n'a pas tort.

—  Il leur a dit que tu n'es pas une belle fille mais que j'ai quand même beaucoup de chance...

Qu'on les prenne pour un couple le stupéfie et il ne sait plus quoi dire.

Il ne leur faut pas longtemps afin de découvrir l'antre du souffleur. Il reste là, incapable de détacher ses yeux de ce pâton de verre brûlant qui bientôt dessine une boule incandescente au bout de la longue canne. L'artisan souffle et la modèle en formes délicates. L'ouvrier façonne en un instant, un vase, une urne, un animal. A voir ces objets aussi parfaits, on les supposerait être le résultat de maintes heures de travail. Des étagères sont remplies d'objets étincelants aux allures élégantes. Des gerbes de flammes projettent en une fantasmagorie des ombres mouvantes sur les murs enfumés. Il se tourne vers la petite table qui sert de comptoir. Des prix qu'il trouve modérés sont affichés sur les objets. La main racée de Livio caresse de façon presque sensuelle un presse-papiers bleu en forme de demi sphère. Des volutes d'un camaïeu de bleu, d'autres dorées dessinent dans la masse des arabesques.

—  Il a les couleurs de la coupe de mariage d'Angelo Barovier que nous avons vue au musée, murmure-t-il.

Il le tend à la jeune fille qui a surgi des profondeurs de l'atelier dès qu'ils se sont arrêtés devant le petit étal. Son regard envisage Livio avec impudence pendant qu'elle encaisse le prix de l'objet. Il soupire de satisfaction quand ils sortent de l'atelier. Son compagnon lui tend le petit paquet. Il ne sait quoi dire.

—  Te voilà bien embarrassé, lui murmure-t-il.

Livio saisit son menton entre son pouce et son index, soulève son visage vers lui. Quand ses lèvres se posent doucement sur les siennes, il tremble d'impatience. Il a le désir de ce corps qui s'appuie contre lui depuis le matin. Il le tait. Ils reprennent le chemin du centre.

—  On n'a pas pris de dessert. Viens je t'en offre un.

Il le suit. Il aurait voulu visiter au moins la cathédrale de Murano mais il devine ce que tait son compagnon. Depuis le matin, ils ont marché beaucoup et sa jambe doit le faire souffrir. Le salon de dégustation de glaces qui a attiré Livio est chaleureux. Les petites tables en inox sont perdues dans une forêt vierge en pots. Installés dans un coin, ils dégustent leurs glaces en silence, savourant chaque cuillerée. La main de Livio vient chercher la sienne. Il est à la fois ému et mal à l'aise. Il n'a pas l'habitude des manifestations de tendresse comme celle-là. Encore moins en public alors qu'il fait tout d'habitude afin de cacher son penchant pour les hommes.

—  Naël ?

Le diminutif le surprend. Il lève les yeux vers les siens et s'y perd. Dans deux jours, cet homme qui lui plaît infiniment disparaîtra de sa vie. Il n'a plus que quarante huit heures pour l'aimer. Il noue ses doigts aux siens, caresse doucement du pouce la base de son poignet.

—  Je n'arrive pas à te suivre, fait l'homme en face de lui.

—  Je ne suis jamais sorti avec un garçon, avoue-t-il.

—  Jamais sorti avec un garçon ? répète-t-il perplexe.

—  Non. Pas de relation suivie, de rendez-vous, de ballade main dans la main. Juste des coups d'un soir en boîtes ou autres, sans sentiments, résume-t-il.

—  C'est ce que tu cherches ?

—  Non. Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui me donne envie d'un autre genre de rapports.

Lorsqu'ils rentrent à Venise, ils vont manger une pizza puis prendre un verre dans un bistrot avant de retourner à l'hôtel. Sa sœur n'est pas là, il se change rapidement pour sortir en discothèque. Une tenue qui accentue un peu son look androgyne, pantalon à pinces anthracite, pull gris clair en petites mailles lâches, légèrement brillantes, qui colle à sa peau au moindre mouvement, large ceinture qui marque sa taille, veste trois quarts. Même si il a fait vite, Livio l'attend déjà. Il aime sa tenue classe, un jean slim noir, sa chemise en soie bleue ouverte sur un tee-shirt noir lui aussi, un manteau légèrement cintré qui se ferme par un zip. Il a encore changé de canne. Cela le fait sourire. La réceptionniste leur appelle un taxi. Il donne au chauffeur l'adresse d'un club que lui a recommandé un copain de fac.

Dès l'entrée au Glitter Club, des hommes à moitié nus qui dansent contre des barres verticales annoncent l'ambiance. Les gogo danseurs de la boîte sans aucun doute. Les clients ont tombé la chemise, les pantalons affichent des tailles très très basses et ils se frottent sans complexe contre d'autres corps à peine plus habillés. L'ambiance est chaude. Voire très chaude dans les coins. Il lance un regard perplexe à son compagnon, il ne le voyait pas dans ce genre d'établissement. Quant à lui, les clubs liégeois, cosy et chics, lui semblent tout d'un coup des couvents pour nonnes sages. Il est un peu perdu, un peu choqué. Il sursaute quand une main sans gêne passe sur ses fesses, il est loin d'être bégueule mais ça reste un peu trop direct pour lui. Il fusille du regard le coupable, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui lui adresse un sourire sans équivoque. Ils sont les intrus qu'on brocarde. Il est inscrit touristes sur leurs vêtements trop corrects comme sur les cheveux blonds de Livio ou sur sa peau trop blanche. La main libre de son compagnon se pose, possessive, sur sa taille, il l'entraîne dans un coin sur un divan confortable.

—  Tu sembles outré, lui fait-il en s'asseyant. Tu veux partir ?

—  Du moment que tu protèges mes fesses, ça va, répond-il avec un sourire qu'il sait peu convaincant.

La musique est bonne, c'est déjà ça. Nerveusement, il fait tourner le verre entre ses mains. Il ne voyait pas leur soirée comme ça. Quand leur histoire a-t-elle commencé à déraper ? Si il s'attarde à cette pensée, il va réellement la gâcher. Il pose son verre et se laisse aller contre son compagnon.

—  Je te croyais un habitué des discothèques gay ? lui souffle celui-ci.

—  Pas ce genre là, réplique-t-il avec une moue éloquente.

—  De la baise sans sentiments, c'est ça, précise Livio en tournant la tête vers la piste. Viens, murmure-t-il en l'attirant à lui.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes, elles sont douces, persuasives, sa langue caresse la sienne, c'est délicat mais bon. Ses mains qui voyagent dans son dos le font frémir et petit à petit monter le désir. Il sait y faire. Les baisers deviennent plus passionnés, sa main posée sur la nuque de Livio ne le laisse pas s'éloigner. Il a envie de soupirer de plaisir et se retient, il niche son visage dans le creux entre l'épaule et la nuque, sa bouche sur la jugulaire, il perçoit faiblement le pouls rapide de l'homme qui le tient entre ses bras.

—  Pourquoi ? murmure-t-il en se dégageant.

Livio ne demande pas de précision. L'avoir emmené ici est une erreur, il le sait.

—  Je ne veux pas te perdre de vue. Nous avons un peu plus de deux jours pour établir un lien. J'ai pensé que ça te serait plus facile en un genre d'endroit qui t'est familier. Je suis aussi surpris que toi de ce que nous avons trouvé, explique-t-il tout en caressant doucement son visage ce qui le trouble plus qu'il ne veut l'avouer.

—  Tu ne semblais pourtant pas choqué.

—  Depuis la mort de Patrice, quand le besoin se faisait trop pressant, j'ai fréquenté pas mal de bars gays à Paris, à la recherche d'une nuit de plaisir. J'y ai trouvé ce genre là aussi, fait-il le regard tourné un instant vers la piste. Ils affichent simplement, brutalement, un désir qu'ils acceptent, qu'ils reconnaissent. Tu peux trouver ça immoral, dégoûtant, vulgaire, ça ne l'est pas plus que l'envie qui se dissimule derrière une façade bon chic, bon genre. Ils sont largement majeurs, ils sont conscients, ils se protègent, ils veulent vivre. Demain, ils retrouveront leur boutique, leur emploi, leur chantier ou leurs élèves, ici, ils ne sont que sexe débridé. Je ne suis pas là pour les juger.

—  Quand jouent-ils un rôle, quand sont-ils eux-mêmes ?

—  Va savoir. Ils sont ce que la société intransigeante les fait.

—  Tu sembles plutôt bien le vivre pourtant.

—  J'ai été comme toi. Mes parents ont découvert ma vraie vie lorsque j'ai eu mon accident. Je vivais avec Pat depuis plus d'un an. Nous étions soi-disant colocataires. Il avait bon dos, le loyer trop cher, raille-t-il. Nous rentrions de temps en temps à la maison le week-end, une partie des vacances. Moi à Senlis, lui à Beaune. Nous n'avions aucun des deux le courage de décevoir nos parents et ce perpétuel mensonge minait notre relation. Nous étions au bord de la rupture. Rien ne vaut la fréquentation de la mort pour remettre les choses à leur place, les voir autrement et dégager l'essentiel.

La bouche de Livio se pose à nouveau sur la sienne. La gêne qu'il éprouvait avant son explication a disparu. Il se presse contre lui avec un léger gémissement. Les bras qui l'enveloppent se resserrent autour de lui. Les premières notes d'un slow s'élèvent.

—  Viens, il n'est pas dit que nous serons venus ici en vain, fait Livio d'une voix ferme.

Lui le soutenant par la taille, ils accomplissent la vingtaine de pas qui les séparent de la piste envahie par les couples. Avec plaisir, il se love contre le grand corps dont il sent la tension. Sans sa canne, tourner, même soutenu, même doucement, doit représenter un fameux effort. Il rend les armes après le second morceau ; il n'en peut plus.

—  Fais appeler un taxi, Livio, nous rentrons, lui enjoint-il.

 

Il s'éveille entre ses bras, contre sa peau chaude et moite qui sent le sexe. Un coup d’œil vers sa montre lui apprend qu'il est presque huit heures du matin. Sa sœur va bientôt se lever. Il se dégage doucement de son étreinte.

—  Naël ?

—  Sarah va se réveiller.

Une main le retient dont il sent l'inquiétude. Il se baisse vers lui, pose sa bouche sur la sienne.

—  Dors encore. Retrouvons-nous à onze heures devant la réception.

Il sort de la chambre de celui qui est devenu son amant pour rentrer en catimini dans la sienne un étage plus bas. Sarah dort. Un léger ronflement s'élève de son lit. Il lève les yeux au ciel. Il souhaite bon amusement à celui qui sera son mari. Discrètement, il rassemble des vêtements propres, se glisse à la salle de bain. Il ne voit ni les yeux de sa sœur se fixer sur la porte qu'il vient de fermer, ni son sourire railleur. Son portable sur les genoux, il prend son petit déjeuner. Les photos qu'ils ont prises hier sont magnifiques. Celles du souffleur, celles de Livio sur le bateau ou au musée du verre. Il ne se lasse pas de contempler son visage aux traits réguliers, la bouche fine mais pas trop, le nez droit, les yeux gris, les pommettes un peu trop accentuées, le menton accusé qui dénonce un caractère bien trempé. Le corps parfait de l'homme qui lui a fait découvrir des mondes inconnus, celui des caresses, celui de la passion mais aussi de la tendresse. Le corps qu'il a aimé, celui qui a gémi sous ses attouchements, sous ses aller-et-retour fougueux, qui l'a soumis, lui qui n'avait jamais été possédé. Il ne compte pas perdre ça. Après tout, Paris n'est pas si loin de Liège. A peine trois cents septante kilomètres. Il semble évident, après ce qu'il a dit au Glitter Club que Livio a envie de poursuivre leur relation. Pour la dixième fois au moins, il regarde sa montre. Il est presque l'heure.

 

Il reste lové contre le dos de l'homme nu, ses bras l'enserrent, ses mains sont posées sur son torse. Des lèvres, il caresse l'épaule mate que découvre le drap. C'est leur dernier jour. Demain dans la matinée, Livio reprendra l'avion pour Roissy. Hier, ils ont passé une journée exceptionnelle. Ils ont visité la basilique Saint-Marc, la basilique d'Or. Ce qu'ils ont vu dépasse ce qu'ils attendaient. La Pala d'oro, un somptueux panneau d'orfèvrerie situé derrière l'autel central, les mosaïques des plafonds racontant toute l'histoire de la chrétienté sont magnifiques, les chevaux de bronze, qui sont en réalité, de cuivre doré presque pur et proviennent de l'hippodrome de Constantinople, sont eux impressionnants. Grâce aux ascenseurs, ils sont ensuite montés dans la chambre des cloches du Campanile, pour admirer la vue surprenante de Venise s'étalant sur la lagune. Il a pris un nombre impressionnant de photos. Ils ont assisté au concours du plus beau masque, avant d'aller prendre une délicate pâtisserie et un capuccino au Caffè Florian, fondé en 1720. Il a été étonné du luxe au peu désuet mais bien dans l'esprit de Venise des six salles du café. L'âme de Venise qui ne veut pas renoncer à la grandeur des siècles passés tout en flirtant avec le vingt et unième. Après un dîner au Bistrot de Venise, le restaurant que Livio lui avait conseillé deux jours auparavant, ils s'étaient faufilés dans la chambre de ce dernier pour s'aimer tranquillement.

Son amant se tourne vers lui, ses yeux gris essayent de deviner ses pensées.

—  Paris n'est pas loin de Liège, murmure-t-il. Tu me feras visiter le quartier du Marais, les bords de Seine, Montmartre... Je te ferai découvrir ma ville, le domaine universitaire, le quartier chaud appelé le Carré, les parcs...

Livio le serre avec emportement contre lui.

—  J'ai donc réussi à créer cet embryon de lien, murmure-t-il.

—  Je t'étais tout acquis avant même les jours passés ensemble. Tu m'as fasciné dès notre rencontre, se moque-t-il tendrement.

—  Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Nous nous connaissons depuis quelques jours.

Il reste muet devant cette question directe.

—  En fait, tu ne sais pas, tranche son vis-à-vis.

—  Si, mais c'est tellement fou que j'ai peur de le dire. Peur que tu t'enfuies le plus loin possible. Je veux tout, répond-il avec véhémence.

Livio sourit.

—  Nous sommes deux fous, souffle-t-il.

 

Ils se retrouvent une dernière fois devant la réception. Ils ont décidé de flâner sur la place Saint-Marc, de faire la visite des Itinéraires Secrets du Palais des Doges qui permet de découvrir outre les passages secrets, les portes dérobées, la fameuse prison appelée "Les plombs" et ce célèbre pont des Soupirs qui passe au dessus du _Rio de Palazzo o de Canonica_ et relie les anciennes prisons au Palais des doges. Son nom symbolise le soupir des prisonniers emmenés devant les juges, regardant pour la dernière fois Venise et la liberté pour ceux qui allaient finir leurs jours en prison.

Après une pizza, ils assistent encore au concours du plus beau masque puis enfin Livio lui a fait la surprise de réserver deux places pour une ballade en soirée ayant pour nom "Une promenade en bateau avec Monet et Turner à Venise". Le grand Canal et la piazzetta, les palais, l'île de San Giorgio Maggiore sous les lumières sublimes du soleil couchant, un dîner en amoureux dans un petit restaurant italien typique dont les touristes sont absents font leur dernière soirée. Il découvre un Livio romantique qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Ils se retrouvent enfin dans la chambre de son petit-ami, une flûte de champagne à la main. Il a apprécié chaque minute de cette journée fantastique, en a photographié tous les instants pour avoir le plus de souvenirs possibles sans arriver à occulter le fait que demain Livio ne sera pas là. Il pressent que ces photos, il en aura bien besoin dans les mois à venir.

—  Ne sois pas triste, lui murmure son amant. Dans quinze jours, tu seras à Paris le week-end. Puis ce sera mon tour d'aller en Belgique. Nous ferons ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année académique. Nous passerons ensuite toutes les vacances ensemble.

—  J'aurais aimé avoir des photos de nous deux, avoue-t-il. Tu vas tellement me manquer.

Des paroles banales, qu'ont dites avant eux des milliers d'amoureux séparés. Il soupire.

—  Tu as un retardateur, non ?

Pendant plus d'une heure, ils essaient tant bien que mal de prendre d'eux des clichés corrects. Ils finissent hilares devant l'appareil posé sur le bureau. Ils n'ont pas entendu frapper et la porte s'ouvre sur la maman de Livio.

—  Tu as fini tes bagages ? demande-t-elle nullement surprise de le trouver là.

—  Oui. Maman...

—  Je vous laisse seuls, dit-elle compréhensive. Vous vous retrouverez très vite les garçons. Ce n'est pas la fin, seulement le commencement.

—  Maman, tu voudrais nous prendre en photo ?

 

Cela fait une semaine qu'il est rentré en Belgique. Il trie, retouche, classe les clichés de Venise en attendant que Livio se connecte comme tous les soirs. Le moment de la séparation dans la chambre de Livio a été difficile. Ils avaient peur tous les deux que cela ne soit pour l'autre qu'un amour de vacances vite oublié. Bien que le taxi soit là, ils retardaient l'inévitable. Il avait fallu l'intervention de sa mère pour que Livio s'éloigne. Les deux derniers jours de son séjour, il les a passés dans le souvenir des heures vécues en sa compagnie. Il a pris les photos qu'il lui avait promises du spectaculaire adieu au Carnaval 2013, la régate de minuit. Du Rialto jusqu'aux berges de Saint Marc, une régate aux chandelles, un moment unique avec ce défilé sur l'eau de gondoles et de bateaux traditionnels à rames. Tous les palais de la ville, le long du Grand Canal, étaient illuminés de mille feux, créant une image surréaliste et magique de Venise, sans bruit et aux chandelles.  
Il ne les a pas chargées sur son portable. Il le fera ce week-end avec Livio quand il sera à Paris auprès de lui.

—  Qui-est-ce ?

Il n'a pas entendu entrer sa mère. Sur l'écran, en gros plan, Livio adossé à la colonne du lion de Saint-Marc, le visage tourné vers lui.

—  Livio, mon petit-ami, répond-il calmement. Je vais le voir à Paris le week-end prochain. Il y fait ses études.

 

—  Elle te plaît ?

—  ...

—  Naël ? Réponds-moi. C'est pour nous deux.

—  Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Nous allons nous endetter pour vingt ans.

—  Depuis que tu as été nommé conservateur au musée de Senlis, j'en rêve. Il est temps de réaliser nos envies, tu ne crois pas ? Je sais que ça te fait peur, mon amour. J'en ai assez d'attendre. Nous n'allons pas devenir parents à l'âge d'être grands-pères, plaisante Livio.

—  Elle est très belle. Fonctionnelle aussi. Le jardin est grand et agréable, elle est assez à l'écart pour que nous soyons tranquilles et suffisamment proche du lycée et du musée. Elle semble répondre à tous nos critères, résume-t-il.

—  Mais ?

—  Non. Il n'y a pas de mais, chéri.

—  Bien, je prends rendez-vous chez le notaire, dit son chéri avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Cela ne l'empêche pas de faire une dernière visite des deux étages.

—  Par contre, tu es sûr qu'avec ta jambe ?

—  On fera le bureau en bas, je ne monterai et descendrai que très peu, assure-t-il ce qui le fait rire.

—  En résumé, elle te plaît beaucoup, raille-t-il.

—  Oui, répond-il en caressant doucement le haut de son bras.

Il contemple son homme qui discute avec l'employé qui leur fait visiter cette villa traditionnelle un peu à l'écart de Senlis. Son homme, depuis douze ans. Il a pourtant l'impression que leur première rencontre, c'était hier. Les premières années n'ont pas été faciles. Surtout les premiers mois. Lorsqu'il avait appris son homosexualité, son père n'avait rien dit. Il ne lui avait jamais plus adressé un regard, une parole. Depuis toutes ces années, plus un mot. Chaque week-end où il allait à Paris, c'était la dispute assurée avec sa mère. Ils n'ont jamais accepté Livio chez eux. Quand il venait à Liège, ils allaient dormir ensemble à l’hôtel. La seule à avoir gardé la même attitude envers lui est sa sœur. Après plusieurs mois de cette ambiance, il a fait le nécessaire pour s'inscrire à la fac de Paris 8, en troisième année d'histoire. Il a bouclé ses bagages et a emménagé dans le studio de Livio.

Il avait travaillé dur pour y arriver. Son chéri avait choisi de faire un second master spécialisé en Textes, Langues, Théories. Il avait trouvé parallèlement un job de correcteur pour une maison d'édition. Lui travaillait comme homme à tout faire le week-end dans une piscine. Après sa licence, il avait présenté, en trois ans, le master d'histoire et celui d'histoire de l'art et archéologie, puis il avait passé le concours de conservateur de musée. Livio, à ce moment là, était assistant à l'université. Oui, ils ont galéré. Et, même si il y a eu parfois des disputes, cela les a profondément soudés. Puis, ils ont suivi leur chemin. Ensemble. Le père de Livio est décédé d'un cancer il y a un peu plus de trois ans, plus âgée, sa mère est devenue moins autonome, son homme a désiré revenir à Senlis et a postulé un poste d'enseignant. Il y a deux ans qu'il fait la navette tous les jours Paris – Senlis. Lorsque le conservateur du musée d'art et d'archéologie de Senlis a annoncé qu'il prenait sa retraite, il a sauté sur l'occasion et demandé à quitter le musée d'Orsay. Il a enfin obtenu satisfaction.

—  La semaine prochaine nous partons quelques jours à Venise, annonce Livio tout en se glissant dans la circulation dense de Paris.

Si ils sont retourné à plusieurs reprises en Italie, ils n'ont jamais revu la cité des Doges.

—  Tu as décidé ça tout seul ? raille-t-il.

—  Laisse-moi faire veux-tu ? J'ai mes raisons. J'ai déjà fait les réservations. La chambre 22 à l'hôtel San Moise. Celle que j'occupais, il y a douze ans. Pas de carnaval cette année mais le printemps. Il y aura des dizaines de photos à faire. Tu tenais tant à voir la cour fleurie, à y prendre un verre ou le petit-déjeuner. Tu es prêt à remettre ça ?

Il sent son appréhension et croit savoir pour quelle demande il veut retourner sur les lieux de leurs premières fois.

—  A ton avis, murmure-t-il en caressant doucement sa cuisse.

 

(1) : poème de Paul Verlaine extrait de Romances sans paroles, écrit en 1874


End file.
